Fortune of A New Year
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: The final night of a shinobi's year of hard work. How'll Tenten spend it? NejiTen, Slight LeeSaku, Oneshot! R&R! Rated T for language. Happy New Year, everyone!


**Fortune of a New Year**

A/N: I'm getting in a very last minute fic. It's about half and hour before the New Year for me. Enjoy the fic, everyone.

Disclaimer: Naruto No Ownage by me.

* * *

Tenten looked to her right and read the words 'Fortune Telling' on a pale brown hunk of wood. She diverted her view to the opening of the shop, considering going inside, _'Who says I can't have fun tonight? Heck, one fortune couldn't hurt.' _she thought.

Tenten stepped into the shaggy purple tent-like shop, looking around for the usual crystal ball and lady hidden by a mask. To her left lay the said person, along with the classic crystal ball.

"I see you've come for a fortune, child?" asked a weary voice.

"Umm…yes, I have," Tenten replied, sitting down onto what looked like an ancient chair.

"Place your hand here, child," the lady said, pointing at her bright ball.

Tenten placed her hand on the shiny object, listening to the strange mumblings of the elder woman. She leaned her head back, reminiscing the day she had experienced thus far.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_It was finally the last day of the year. The day everyone anticipated. The day everyone had fun. The village was void of missions for one day, allowing everyone in Konoha to enjoy life, even if only for twenty-four hours._

"_Ah…finally, I can't wait for the New Year!" Tenten shouted, heading to the training grounds. People thought she was insane, heading to the forest clearings, but they just didn't know that she was only going there to meet up with her team._

"_YOSH! TENTEN-CHAN, IT IS YOUTHFULLY THE NEW YEAR TOMORROW! ARE YOU NOT YOUTHFULLY HAPPY?!" screamed Konoha's younger taijutsu master._

_He had not changed all year. Still clad in green spandex and orange legwarmers, Lee had remained 'youthfully' determined to reserve his 'youth'. But in the end, he **did **become more aware of his feelings for the younger pink haired kunoichi. Sakura, letting go of Sasuke, allowed herself to be taken out by Lee one night. Before she knew it the two were going out and having tons of fun with one another. Sure, Lee **looks** like a freak, but on the inside, he's really caring. Looks like Sakura discovered the hard way. Not that it's bad._

"_Lee…do us all a favor and shut up,"_

_Well, we all know who that was. None other than Hyuuga Neji, the living ice cube. 'Stoic as ever.' Tenten thought smirking at the boy._

"_Take it easy you two. It's New Years Eve. Cool it. Now then, LET'S GO OUT AND HAVE SOME FUN!!" she yelled, forcefully dragging the boys by their wrists. Neji walked along, allowing his hand to be crushed by Tenten's killer grip._

"_Tenten. One, get your hands off me. Two, you just totally contradicted yourself."_

_Tenten turned around and released his wrist, giving him a glare that meant, 'I don't give a shit if I did.'_

_The team traveled to the village's central area, viewing all the game booths. Lee later spotted Sakura, immediately rushing to her side, leaving Tenten and Neji alone. Not that they minded. They were…I guess you can call them good friends. They traveled from booth to booth, winning all of the prizes. Hey, with Tenten's aim and Neji's…Neji's…perfectness, they couldn't lose. Sooner or later, Neji left her behind, claiming he had to bring home his share of the prizes. Tenten was left alone with nothing better to do. Besides, it was beginning to get late._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_Stupid, Neji. I wonder what he's doing. Probably meeting some girl for a date.'_

"Are you ready for your fortune?" cackled the elderly lady, removing Tenten's hands from the crystal orb.

"Hai," Tenten nodded, drawing her hands into her laps.

"Tonight in the place you least expect it, a special someone will come bearing a gift for you. This someone will come ten before the New Year. Be sure to be ready." The woman smiled, obviously pleased with the confused look on Tenten's face.

"Umm…thank you. Her you go," Tenten bowed, handing the fee and tip to the fortuneteller.

"Anytime, child. Anytime."

Tenten exited the tent, glancing down at her watch. It was 11:45. Fifteen minutes until her sensei, Gai, would start counting down for the New Year. _'I should find a nice place to watch the fireworks…' _she thought, running towards the hills.

* * *

Tenten lay against a sakura tree, watching the blossoms fall off the tree and flow into the wind. She looked up at the clear sky, feeling the breeze blow by her face. Looking at her watch again, she found it to be 11:50, ten minutes before the New Year.

'_This someone will come ten before the New Year…'_

The old lady's voice rang in her head as she stared down at the village. Tenten smiled, not caring if anyone would actually come. She never really shared the New Year with anyone at all. It was always her, alone. But she didn't mind. There was more peace for her.

"**YOSH, KONOHA! I AM HERE TO YOUTHFULLY BEGIN THE COUNT DOWN OF THE NEW YEAR!!!" **Gai yelled, pumping his fists into the air. Obviously, Tenten could not see him, seeing as she was all the way above the city. But naturally Maito Gai's voice could be heard anywhere, anytime.

'_The count down's finally beginning…I can't believe another year has passed.'_

"**Ten!**"

Tenten heard a rustling bush behind her. _'Something's not right,'_

"**Nine!**"

She quickly pulled out two hidden shuriken and threw them towards the sound.

"**Eight!**"

_Thunk! _Nothing but the dull sound of steel hitting wood.

"**Seven!**"

A strange breeze blew behind Tenten. Her eyes widened in fear.

"**Six!**"

A cold hand covered her mouth. She struggled.

"**Five!**"

But wait…She knew these hands. They felt familiar.

"**Four!**"

"Tenten…"

"**Three!**"

She sharply inhaled.

"**Two!**"

Cold fingers were replaced with a pair of soft lips.

"**ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**"

"Neji…"

"Happy New Year, Tenten,"

_**The perfect night, the perfect embrace.**_

* * *

A/N: Nuu!!! My idea went further than I wanted and I ended up an hour late. -.- -sobs- Oh well. I hope you all like it. Not much fluff, but…whatever. Happy New Year, everyone! n-n Oh yeah, and when the lady said ten before the New Year, she meant ten seconds, not ten minutes. Tenten just misunderstood. o-O That's a lot of tens in the past few sentences. XD 


End file.
